The New Addition
by AnonymousFaerie
Summary: A new member is added to the team at Quantico and stirs up a little drama. Love triangle.


Reid sat at his desk thumbing through the newest edition of the Webster's World Dictionary that had been left on Morgan's desk the day before to see if there had been any new words added that he could learn. Reid decided this would be a suitable activity for passing the time before the rest of the team showed up to work within the next half hour. Truth be told, however, Reid would not need the whole half hour. He figured he could finish reading the text, make some coffee, and finish drinking it before Hotch walked through the doors (since Hotch was typically the first person to arrive at work); but now Reid had become the first person there. Reid hadn't been able to get any sleep for the past few weeks, so he started coming in earlier and earlier trying to divert his attention from the dark thoughts that entered his mind when he lie in bed at night. These thoughts were usually images from various case files and of the victims he was not able to save in time. The cases had never affected him so negatively before, but recently with each case his unease seemed to grow more and more.

Reid had just started his second cup of coffee when Hotch passed through the doorway with the same stoic look on his face and sense of purpose in his stride. He nodded his head to Reid and said good morning before rushing off to his office.

Hotch had been busy with something for the past week or so and no one on the team knew what it was. Reid had hoped that during his early mornings he would have been able to figure out what was eating up so much of his boss' time, but Hotch was very good at keeping things private.

The rest of the team spilled in the room within the following fifteen minutes or so, each showing varying degrees of exhaustion. Just as everyone had settled down at their desks and exchanged greetings Hotch called the team into the conference room.

"Everyone, it has come to my attention that our growing case load has had an adverse effect on all of us. We are all exhausted and need some way to take some of the pressure off of us. So, it has been decided that we will be adding a new member to our team." Hotch announced in his typical deep monotone.

"Hotch, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" asked Morgan, arms crossed over his chest.

"I have spent a lot of time with this team and know that if I had told you before everything had already been set in motion you would have tried to talk me out of it, and I couldn't have that. This is for your own good. All of our own good." Hotch responded, taking the seat nearest the window. "I know this team has become something of a family and no one wants someone coming in and shaking things up, but I am positive once you meet the new agent you will have no objections. She is scheduled to come in today at one."

With that said, everyone left the conference room and went to their desks to finish up some paperwork before their new team member arrived. Everyone talked amongst themselves. Emily commented that she was happy there would be another girl on the team, to which Penelope, Emily, and JJ heartily agreed. "We'll be balanced out now." remarked JJ, who passed by Reid on the way to her office and quipped "I guess now we know what was keeping Hotch so busy now."

At quarter to one, Hotch stepped out from his office and instructed everyone to go meet in the conference room so he could brief them on their new team member. When everyone had entered the room again and taken their seats Morgan joked, "So tell us, Hotch, is our new team member hot?" a comment accompanied by laughter from the men and scoffs from the women. Reid was the only one baffled by Morgan's question. "I don't see how her physical appearance factors in to her efficiency as a member of our team."

"Reid, I was only joking around." Morgan explained. "Anyways, we don't need anymore attractive women on the team. We look like the Mod Squad."

"Everyone, please pay attention." Hotch said, clearing his throat. "The new addition to our team will be Dr. Gemma Collins. Reid, you can relate to her not only because she is your age, but she was also a child prodigy. She graduated high school at fourteen years old and earned her first PhD by the age of 21, in Psychology. She also has Master's degrees in Biochemistry and Applied Mathematics."

"Looks like you have yourself a new playmate, Reid." Morgan remarked.

"If I may continue," said Hotch, giving Morgan a look. "Thank you. In addition to those particular achievements, Dr. Collins also spent some time with the FBI working undercover to gather information about sex trafficking in North America, an operation the Bureau found great success in. I can't say much about her personality or appearance because I have not met her in person, but she is highly recommended and qualified for the position. So, I hope all of you will treat her with the respect you show each other."

Hotch gave everyone a look like a mother gives her child when she fears they will misbehave and then stepped out of the conference room and made a call on his cell phone. After a few seconds on the phone, Hotch popped his head back inside the room and told everyone that Dr. Gemma Collins was waiting outside. Everyone sat in anticipation for their new team member.


End file.
